


A Young Night

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst, Breathplay, Creampie, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dominant Reader, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Partying, Polyamory, Praise Kink, SKz Smut, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stray Kids Smut, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, dominant chan, reader is sassy enough for everyone, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Weekends are for venting stress. No work, no commitments, just copious amounts of alcohol and your two wonderful, stunningly delicious companions.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	A Young Night

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> No excuses for this, I fed the thirst. Feedback welcome via AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Saturday night.

The night that brought drinking, dancing and more sexual tension than was really healthy for the average person. But not you.

It was the one night of the week that allowed you to blow off all your steam and vent the frustrations that had inevitably built up through working a dull, monotonous, 5 day week office job. Although your job was admittedly something you chose, if only for the decent paycheck that funded your lifestyle, so you knew you didn’t have _too_ much of a right to complain.

But either way, thoughts of work and Monday morning were the furthest thing from your mind right now. You rolled and moved your body to the EDM track that thumped through your ears, deafening every one of your other senses as throngs of people surrounded you on the crowded dance floor.

Multicoloured spotlights blinded you as they spun around the club, so you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to get lost in it. You were well and truly dancing like no one was watching, despite the fact you knew that guy in the black shirt and his burly friend had been eyeing you from across the dance floor since you’d got here. And the guy in the leopard print, leaning against the pillar in the corner.

You had to admit that being the centre of attention on nights like this was an utterly thrilling feeling. Being watched, wanted by others… it was nice, and you relished in it. But that was as far as it ever went.

There were two people in your life who’d be very, _very_ upset with you if you were to ever misbehave with someone else, and without their permission.

And speaking of… where were they right now?

You took a moment to catch your breath, looking around for the familiar heads of Felix and Chan.

Not seeing them anywhere, you began to work your way through the frantic crowd to a quieter spot where you might be able to catch them. You rearranged your short dress around you, feeling it ride up your thighs with dangerous abandon as you moved.

You wandered over to the bar, steadying yourself on a condensed mirrored pillar as you craned your neck in an attempt to see above the heads of others. Even with these 6 inch stilettos on, you still struggled to match everyone else’s height. Curses of being short.

And still no sign of them.

You made a mental note to kick their asses for leaving you like this. Although… you’d been the one that had wanted to dance. They’d never been much of a dancing pair, despite your attempts to get them to join you. They knew full well that you could handle yourself if needs be, but sometimes you wanted to be supervised… Maybe even kept in check if your desires bubbled over further than they’d like in that moment.

Huffing in frustration, you swept several strands of hair off your face as you looked around. The only other place you could think of was the bathroom, so you headed that way.

Following the queue of people that were lined up outside the men’s restroom, you waited for a moment to see if either of them would appear. It wasn’t like you could just go in… could you?

Fuck it.

Adopting your most confident walk, you strutted straight past the queue and into the men’s room. Protests from other guys piped up behind you, which you ignored as you shoved your way inside.

“Chan?! Lix?!” You shouted at the top of your lungs, your voice echoing around the room and earning yourself varying versions of glares and smirks from the other men stood at the urinals.

“You’re in the wrong bathroom, love. Unless there’s a dick hanging between those tasty fucking thighs.” One man quipped, laughing raucously and nudging his friend as they looked you up and down.

You shot the overconfident idiot a mean glare, cocking your head at him.

“Bet there’s more of a dick between my legs then there is between yours, _love_. Wanna see?”

The man’s jaw dropped open, his friend sniggering and clamping his hand over his mouth at your brutal retort. He was about to say something back, when he suddenly stopped.

A pair of thick, warm arms encircled your waist, a familiar scent of cologne creeping over you as you felt a hot breath on the back of your neck.

“Why can’t I leave you alone for even two minutes, hm?” A whisper resounded against your ear before a tender kiss was planted to your skin.

Your claws retracted almost immediately at the sound of Chan’s voice, and you smiled wickedly into his touch.

He looked brazenly over your shoulder at the man who’d picked a fight with you, raising an eyebrow at him, eyes simply dripping with intimidation. Daring him to say whatever it was he’d intended to.

And unsurprisingly, he decided it against it.

“Let’s go, baby girl.”

Taking your hand in his, he led you out of the bathroom, laughing under his breath as you shot the now nervous looking man a firm middle finger on your way out.

He took you across the club, winding his way expertly through the gatherings of people.

You loved the way Chan commanded the attention of every single person here, and you almost couldn’t blame them for staring. His tight leather trousers and soft, pastel pink shirt with the hopelessly loose neckline, coupled with the way his luxuriant honey coloured hair swept over his forehead and how his thick neck sported that thin black choker… he was a sight to behold.

You couldn’t shake off the pang of smug satisfaction that came from the fact _you_ were the one holding his hand.

_Lap it up, bitches._

Chan approached the back of the club, leading you up a small set of stairs to a less populated area, although the music was still borderline deafening over here.

You walked up a row of booth seats with him, watching as he slid into one at the far end. He pulled you in with him, winding his arm around your waist as you settled into the privacy it offered you.

Empty glasses and bottles littered the granite table that made up the centre of the booth, showing you just how much Chan had been drinking. But you knew he could handle it. His inhibitions weren’t easily lost.

You smiled helplessly as Chan began to nuzzle at your neck, tracing his lips over your skin.

“Did I mention that you look fucking _unreal_ tonight…?” He purred, sliding his large hand over the curve of your hips and upper leg.

“You might have said something…” You giggled, fluttering your eyes closed at his advances.

“And this-” He growled, picking at the material of your skin-tight bodycon dress, “… you do realise you might as well be wearing nothing?”

“Well maybe if you’re good, you’ll get to see what’s actually underneath…” You replied, lacing your fingers into his hair.

An ornery smile crossed Chan’s face, before his lips parted as you tugged his head back just enough to remind him that you weren’t so quick to submit to him.

This had been a constant thing between the two of you. Neither of you wanting to submit first, although in the end, one of you always did. It was like a game with unspoken rules, where your dominant tendencies and his would clash until one of you did something that just made the other too fucking weak to resist.

“Ugh, guys! Come on, it’s too early for that yet!”

The sound of Felix’s voice gave you the smallest of reality checks, but Chan already had you too wound up for you to really care that you were technically in public.

You turned your head to look at him, releasing your grasp on Chan as you took in the sight of him. He looked utterly fucking delicious tonight, with that sleek black shirt and those thigh hugging trousers. He’d let his hair fall over his thick lashed eyes, highlighting his sharp, beautiful features.

Chan smirked as he saw the change in your expression, immediately knowing what you were thinking as your eyes laved over the sweet blonde boy.

You untangled yourself from Chan, scooting to the edge of your seat and reaching your hands out to Felix as he placed three drinks on the table in front of you.

“Come to me, Lixie.” You purred.

Felix swallowed, sensing the tone to your voice and that look in your eye. Contrary to Chan, Felix was never one to argue with you when you instructed him. He was the perfect, beautiful submissive you’d always wanted.

He approached you carefully, taking your outstretched hands.

You pulled him in to the seat with you, curving one hand over his shoulder as you swept his hair back over his face with the other.

Felix tilted into your touch, his cheeks flushing in that way that just proved to you how responsive he was. _Fuck_ , you loved him like this.

“Kiss me.” You whispered, giving him permission to touch.

Felix nodded quietly, not wasting any time as he leaned into you. His lips melded with yours, his kisses careful and sweet before you tugged at his roots and brought him closer to you. Knowing what you wanted, he deepened the kiss, placing his hand on your waist and forcing you backwards into Chan as his eager need to taste you grew.

You hummed against him, your back pressed to Chan’s front as Felix consumed you. His tongue dipped into your mouth, his angle changing as he moved his head from left to right. You felt Chan’s large hands glide around your body, holding you just under your breasts. Displays like this were nothing unusual, but he also knew when to intervene before he couldn’t any longer.

“Don’t you think we should save this for later, baby girl?” He whispered in your ear, reminding you of where you were as Felix showed no signs of letting up.

You reluctantly broke your kiss with him, stroking back his hair as you sat upright and composed yourself. You could play off being cool for a little while longer, despite the sopping wetness between your legs. But Felix was another story.

He nipped at your neck persistently, his hands still clinging to you by the waist.

“Lix…” You giggled, pushing gently against his chest, bringing him back to earth.

He whined impatiently, pouting at you as you managed to free yourself from his advances.

His little display of need made you tingle, and you bit down on your lip in an effort to stop yourself from just pouncing him right there.

“Don’t pout.” You warned gently, grabbing a drink from the table. “You know I can’t deal with that. You said yourself it’s still early.”

Chan smirked, leaning across you and poking Felix’s chest playfully.

“Can’t you wait, dude?” He laughed.

Felix huffed under his breath, shifting uncomfortably as his very apparent erection strained inside his trousers. He grabbed the fabric of his groin, just stroking over his length as he created more room for his cock to breathe, but the little gasp that escaped him at the contact sent chills straight through to your toes.

Never mind. You couldn’t wait.

“I’m going home. You’re coming with.”

You downed the rest of your drink in one shot, wincing as the sweet alcohol flooded your throat.

Standing from your seat, you slid past Felix and ran your fingers through his hair as you went, leaving him mewling for more. He quickly followed you out, and Chan shrugged in defeat.

Looked like you were venting your frustrations the hard way tonight.

* * *

##### It had taken all of twenty minutes for you to get home, and the taxi ride back to the apartment had been nothing short of utter torture.

Felix’s hand on your left thigh, Chan’s on your right, the two them consuming the skin of your neck and biting at your earlobes in desperate synchrony.

You’d never been so fucking horny for them.

Bursting in through the front door, you dragged Felix by the wrist straight through to the bedroom as Chan led the way, popping the buttons on his shirt.

Within moments, Chan had you by the back of the neck. He pulled you in to his body, tugging at Felix for him to join. Furious, messy kisses from Chan made you whine with desperation, his fingers lacing into your roots as he held you in place. You clawed at his firm, bare chest, and Felix sunk to his knees, riding your dress up over your thighs.

A sinful moan of surprise escaped you as Felix’s soft, wet tongue connected with your clothed heat. You pulled away from Chan, looking down at the boy who _hadn’t_ asked for permission.

“What do you think you’re doing baby?” You asked, caressing his cheek before you tilted his head up to look at you.

He met your piercing gaze with glassy doe eyes, licking his lips deliciously.

“I… I wanna taste you-” He whispered, dipping his head back between your legs. Another gentle flick of his tongue across the soaking fabric of your panties made your eyes flutter, and Chan smirked wickedly.

“You gonna cave this easy with him baby girl?”

You shot him a glare as the daring taunt reminded you of your nature, and you quickly took hold of Felix’s hair, yanking his head backwards.

“You wanna taste, hm?” You purred, earning an eager nod from the boy.

“Take them off then-” You instructed.

Felix nodded again, dipping his fingers into the band of your panties and slipping them down your ankles. You stepped out of them, allowing him a small glimpse of your sopping folds. He swallowed visibly, his tongue poking through his lips at the sight. He really was eager tonight…

“I think this needs to come off too-”

Before you could even react, Chan had the hem of your dress in his grasp, whipping it over your head and tossing it to the floor. You’d neglected to wear a bra tonight, and now thanks to Chan, you were completely naked save for the stilettos on your feet.

You narrowed your eyes at him, the look quickly being wiped off your face as Chan took your naked form in his arms.

“Strip, Lix.” He instructed, popping the button on his own leather trousers. You swallowed as Felix quickly complied, removing his shirt and trousers with frantic need.

“This time, we get to play.” Chan purred, pressing his lips to yours. He stumbled over his feet as he moved you to the bed, spinning you around and holding your back to his chest.

You felt yourself rapidly losing control of this situation as Felix appeared in front of you, now naked and rock hard. He sat on his knees, waiting for you to be handed to him.

“You wanna taste her, Lix?” Chan asked, gliding his hands over your front, stirring up desire from every nerve in your body.

“I want it… So fucking badly-” Felix replied, sliding one hand nonchalantly over his throbbing length.

You squeezed your thighs together at the desperate sight of him, the warmth of Chan’s chest against your naked back radiating through you. You hadn’t missed the fact that, somehow, yet again, he’d managed to be the only that retained his clothes.

“Safeword, baby girl?” He whispered, grazing his teeth across your neck as he checked in with you for just a moment.

“R- red-” You stammered, resigning yourself to what was about to happen.

“Fucking _red_.” Chan hissed, taking your acknowledgement as confirmation that you were ready, lifting your legs in his arms and carrying you bridal style. He placed you in front of Felix, settling himself behind you.

“Go for it-” He encouraged, giving Felix permission to do what he wanted.

Supported by Chan’s large frame, you sunk into his body as Felix fell to all fours. He crawled up the bed, approaching you like a slinking cat as he ghosted his fingertips from your ankles to the underside of your thighs.

You naturally parted your legs for him, your hooded gaze locked to his as he came to rest in front of your soaking heat.

A gentle kitten lick over the hood of your clit made you sigh quietly, and Chan soothed your hair affectionately.

“Lick that juicy pussy, Lix.” Chan encouraged, and his words were all it took for the boy to let himself go.

You arched your back against Chan as Felix’s tongue laved through the folds of your labia. The hot, wet sensation was unlike anything you’d ever felt, despite having had it so many times, and you could _feel_ his need to please you through his actions.

Large fingers took hold of your throat as Chan put the gentlest amount of pressure on your airways, resulting in strained moans escaping you while Felix lapped at you like his life depended on it. He hummed in sweet content at your taste, slicking his lips with your juices.

“You like that, kitten?” Chan hummed, using his other hand to massage your breast.

“Y- yes… f- _fuck_ , don’t stop, baby boy-”

Your words of praise only spurred Felix on. He alternated between gentle flutters and long, firm drags that forced you to feel the rough texture of his tongue. You felt plump lips form a cocoon around your swollen clit, and you whined in desire as the knot in your stomach threatened to explode at his gentle suckling motions.

Needy and eager, Felix began to make the smallest of rutting motions into the bed as the straining of his erection demanded attention. The desperate sight made you melt.

“M- Make me cum, baby… Then I’ll let you inside me, hm? You’ve been so good-”

Chan growled from his throat, his grip on your neck becoming firmer at your words of affection to Felix.

“Who said you’d be getting fucked tonight?” He hissed, forcing a raspy breath from your lips.

You began to quiver as Felix’s assault on your heat became too much for you to handle. Every muscle in your body tensed helplessly, heat and sheer pleasure flooding every one of your senses. Your head became fuzzy, your vision starring as he expertly pushed you to the brink of your high.

Yet without any warning, it was cruelly pulled from you by Chan as he slipped you away from under Felix.

“Wh- what the fuck Chan?!” You whined, instantly coming down from your encroaching orgasm as he flipped you to all fours with litle effort.

“Shut the fuck up-” He growled, sinking his leather trousers down around his ankles. He shrugged off his shirt, yanking your hips to the edge of the bed.

“You take her mouth. I’ve got this greedy little cunt.”

Your eyes went wide as Felix clambered to his knees, his mouth still slick with your fluids. He positioned himself in front of you, his cock utterly rigid as it bounced gently, yet he still seemed tentative about what he’d been told to do.

You looked up at him as you felt Chan line himself up with your entrance, your complexion flushed and sweaty, body not quite ready for what was about to happen.

“Go ahead, baby- _ahh_ , _fuck me_ -”

Your words were cut off by the feeling of Chan stretching you out, his girthy member filling you to the absolute hilt in one swift, firm thrust of his hips.

“ _Shit_ \- you take me so well every fucking time, Y/N…” He growled, landing a sharp smack to your rear as the tightness of your walls accepted him readily.

Overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of fullness, you were flooded with nothing but keen desire. Wrapping your hand around the base of Felix’s neglected cock, you licked a wet stripe across his underside, forcing a gentle mewl from him.

His hands found your hair, and he took hold at the roots as you slipped your lips around him. His cheeks burnt a crimson shade of red, his abs and the ridges of his body tensing beautifully as you began to suck him.

The strength in the one arm you’d been holding yourself up on began to buckle as Chan picked up his pace, and you were forced to release your hold on Felix so you could support yourself.

“Do it, Lix- fuck that pretty mouth.” Chan hissed.

Felix took his lip between his teeth, bucking his own hips into your face while Chan rammed into you from behind. You were helplessly forced forwards by his motions, Felix barely needing to move at all as you naturally bobbed over his throbbing cock with the momentum.

“Y- you’re s- so beautiful…” Felix murmured, shutting his eyes tight as the subtle motion of his thrusts began to increase in pace. He grazed the back of your throat, groaning from the deepest places of him as you gagged on his length.

“This is just how she likes it, Lix-” Chan panted, his fingers deep in the flesh of your hips as he plunged his rock hard member into you again and again, creating the most obscene pornographic sounds. “The two of us ruining her- making a mess of her tight little holes- isn’t that right baby girl…”

You nodded desperately, releasing a high pitched whine from your chest in place of forming words as Felix began to quiver in your mouth.

Chan hissed through his teeth, his length stiffening inside you.

The added rigidity to his cock grazed against your g-spot, and Chan’s fingers found your clit as he reached around you.

“Cum, baby girl. Cum all over my cock… let us feel you-”

His words and the firm, rapid motions of the circles he was rubbing over your sensitive bud pushed you over the edge, the butterflies in your stomach taking flight as your brutal orgasm ripped through you like a tide. You trembled helplessly, your eyes rolling into the back of your head and the stilettos on your feet dangling from your toes as you shook them off.

Almost immediately, Chan and Felix lost themselves with one last thrust at your undoing.

You swallowed down every last drop of Felix’s hot, thick release, lapping at the tip of his leaking cock. He whimpered at your actions, both hands stroking your face in total adoration as you milked him. You hummed in utter delight at the feeling of Chan filling your pussy to the brim, relishing in the sounds of his ragged breaths and quiet curses in his throws of orgasm.

Eventually seeming satisfied, Chan pulled out of you, swiping his forearm over his chin and neck.

You collapsed on the bed, catching your breath as both boys joined you at either side.

Chan placed his arm under your head, swiping your clammy hair from your face and planting gentle kisses to your temple. Felix nuzzled into your damp cleavage, throwing his arm around your waist as you held him close.

The exertion of the sex had gotten to all of you, resulting in three very sweaty, but very content people in your stuffy, sex scented bedroom.

The post-coital bliss was almost your favourite part of having these two delicious boys in your life. _Almost_. They made you feel so complete in so many ways, and these small moments of love and affection, taking care of each other after being reduced to such vulnerable states, was something to be cherished. But admittedly, the sex was hard to top.

“You know…” You sighed, a small smile crossing your lips as you glanced at the clock on your wall. “The night’s still young… and I’m still raring to go.”

Chan raised an eyebrow at you before cocking his head at Felix. The boy’s eyes went wide, his tongue flicking over his lips as the implication to your words made him giddy.

This Saturday night, you’d be venting off _months_ worth of stress and frustration… right through to the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
